deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus VS. Bill Cipher
Galactus VS. Bill Cipher is the second episode of Demarlion's what-if Death Battles. Description Marvel Comics VS. Gravity Falls! One was around before existence, and the other screws it up! Who will win a battle to the death? Prelude (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: These two combatants strike fear into the hearts of many, and dreaded across the universe. Boomstick: So let's make them fight each other! Wiz: Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. Boomstick: And Bill Cipher, the Harbinger of Weirdmageddon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Galactus Wiz: Before the Big Bang happened, Planet of Taa was a peaceful paradise. And an explorer called Galan was one of the many residents on Taa. Boomstick: But then an unknown cosmic cataclysm begins killing off all of the other life in his universe, so Galan and other survivors abandon Taa on a spacecraft and are engulfed in the Big Crunch, and it ain't a delicious chocolate bar. Wiz: Galan, however, does not die. When bonded with Sentience of the Universe he changes and gestates for billions of years in an egg made of the rubble of his ship that current universe formed after the Big Bang. Boomstick: And once he was free, he came out as something terrifiying: The one and only Galactus. Wiz: Before we go on about his physicality, take note that Galactus rarely resorts to physical combat, and would rather use the Power Cosmic. Boomstick: He knocked Beta Bill Ray and Stardust, and Beta Bill is as powerful as Thor! Also, he swatted Silver Surfer away. Wiz: And Galactus can not be hurt so easily. Vision can't phase through him and a combined assault from the Avengers did no damage. Boomstick: Galactus survived being sandwiched between two planets while weakened, shrugged off hits from the Thing, and Storm's full power due absolutely nothing. Wiz: He survived attacks from Doctor Strange and a attack from Thanos simply made him mad, and Thanos has singlehandedly defeated heavy hitters like Thor, Silver Surfer and the Hulk. Boomstick: Plus, a legion of heroes failed to hurt him, and survived the core of a star. Wiz: He entered a black hole and survived the explosion, his battle with Tyrant at his prime destroyed galaxies, meaning Galactus can survive Galaxy busting blows, a headbutt from Odin that knocked out the god only briefly knocked out Galactus, and shrugged off every weapon that Skrulls used when he attacked their homeworld. Boomstick: And he rarely dodges attacks, but he can keep up with people who can cross galaxies, and has done the same himself! Wiz: But his most known ability is the Power Cosmic. This is the source of Galactus's powers and abilities. Boomstick: He has energy projection, normally coming out of his hands or eyes, which can one-shot the Silver Surfer, who can survive supernovas! Wiz: He one-shot the Red Hulk during his period of invincibility, one-shot Hulk's son Skaar when he had the Power Cosmic, and fought off the Avengers. Boomstick: He even made a massive blast that covered three star systems when he destroyed the Annihilation Wave, and he was hungry at the time! Also, he one-shot Thanos, a guy who can brush off hits from Thor when he had the Power Stone, which means he can get unlimited strength! Wiz: He matched the Phoenix Force while hungry, but ultimately lost because his energy has a limited supply while the Phoenix Force doesn't. Boomstick: Galactus destroyed entire galaxies, and his fight with Mesphito threaten to destroy the universe! Wiz: He even one shot a Mad Celestial. Thor fighting a Celestial broke Mjlonir against one and failed to do any real damage, galaxy destroying Skyfathers like Odin and Zeus couldn't scratch a Celestial, and the Destroyer Armor with the combined power of three of Earth's pantheons fueling it failed to do any damage, yet Galactus easily defeated one. Boomstick: He also has energy manipulation, which he used to create a barrier to keep the Silver Surfer in the earth, and it would only affect him! Wiz: He absorbed flames from the Human Torch, and created a shield that deflected the Silver Surfer's star destroying rays back at him. Boomstick: He drained Ultron of all his energy, made a shield Thor couldn't break, and stopped the gravity of a black hole, and put two stars out by simply being there! Wiz: Galactus also has matter manipulation, as he created copies of the Fantastic Four and created a cloud that knocked out Thor. Boomstick: He hurt Kitty Pride while she was intangible, and merged Khoon with his ship-HOLY FUCK THAT LOOKS HORRIFYING! Wiz: Yeah....it should. Anyway, he turned his then herald Terrax into a worm, then into energy, the back to normal just to show how outclassed he was. Boomstick: He's even got telekinesis. While hungry, he kept the Silver Surfer still, and moved a plantiod away from earth! Wiz: He threw numerous plantiods at Ego, threw Doctor Doom off his ship, and caused an earthquake. Boomstick: He even threw away the Avengers and the Fantastic Four! Wiz: He even has teleportation abilities, as he can teleport himself and others without apparent restriction. Boomstick: He sent the High Evolutionary into the Negative Zone, and teleported himself and some others from a hole in reality to his ship! Wiz: He even holds telepathy, as he rewrote Silver Surfer's personality, and his mental defenses were too much for Professor X and Magneto, and nearly killed him in response. Boomstick: He can communicate across space, and fought off a telepathic assault from Thanos in an Astral Plane he prepared with Moon Dragon, who fled for his life! And just to let you know, Moon Dragon's telepathy is powerful enough to mind control an entire planet. Wiz: Galactus has energy absorption, usually done by devouring planets. Boomstick: You mean he eats planets with a plate and stuff? Wiz: No, by destroying them and utilizing the core. Boomstick: Well, shit. Wiz: Galactus can feed on planets under his own power, he relies on his machinery because it's more efficient. He has also devoured planets and left them rock, or sucked the life from the them completely. Boomstick: He absorbed power from his own ship and other living things, even cosmic entities. He was closed to absorbing Mesphito's dimension, but the demon gave up and gave him what he wanted. Wiz: Mephisto is under most circumstances immortal and defeating him only banishes him back to his dimension. If his physical form is destroyed in his dimension he can create a new one. And Galactus trying to feed the dimension actually frightened him, implying that if had gone through with it he might have actually been able to kill the demon. Boomstick: Galactus also has some form of omnisense, because he could tell Doctor Doom was on his ship, so he teleported him off. Wiz: He sensed Doctor Doom touching the barrier that he created to prevent the Silver Surfer from leaving earth and sent his astral form to deal with him, which overwhelmed Doom before he was sent back to Latvaria. And according to Doom, Galactus was galaxies away. Boomstick: He sensed Thanos trying to hide with the Infinity Gauntlet and sensed worlds that were about to die. Wiz: He also sensed the coming of the Mad Celestials from another universe. Boomstick: Galactus also has other types of reality warping. He can create life and bring back planets he has destroyed in the past, in every detail! Wiz: He even created the galaxy destroyer Tyrant and moved a galaxy, but it is not clear if this was a telekinesis or teleportation feat. Boomstick: He grew to the size of a star and has given his heralds their power, turn mortals on the level of humans to beings more powerful than most gods in the Marvel Universe and are considered a benchmark for power. Can I be next? Wiz: Doubt it. Besides, he can take away the powers he's given to others. Plus, he created a layer of cosmic energy that allowed Dazzler to survive in a black hole. Boomstick: He can alter the souls and memories of other beings and is immune to the Soul Gem, he also created portals to other dimensions and can revive the dead! Wiz: Also, Galactus is immortal. He is immune to poisons and diseases, and cannot completely die. If his body is destroyed, he reverts to the form of a star. Boomstick: Actually "killing" him took using his own energy siphon technology against him, and even if his body is broken apart he can reassemble it. Wiz: Galactus is likely the most intelligent character in the Marvel Universe. Doctor Doom, who considers himself the smartest being on earth, after seeing Galactus' ship admits that the World Eater's technology is beyond his dreams. Boomstick: He created the star system sized worldship Taa II, named after his original planet. Wiz: Taa II is Mobius Strip ship speculated by Reed Richards to have the greatest source of energy in the universe, the machinary aboard senses the users' desires and creates them, and has defenses that proved dangerous to some of Earth's strongest heroes. The technology on board was what allowed Doctor Doom to take the Beyonder's power. Boomstick: He even created a planetary energy converter from materials on earth! Wiz: But all of that is nothing compared to the Ultimate Nullifier. It is Galactus' most powerful weapon, and one the few things he fears and rarely uses. Boomstick: He can recall it at will, just don't question why he didn't do it when Reed Richards threatened him with it. Wiz: The Ultimate Nullifier is said to be powerful enough to destroy any target, along with the user if their mind isn't focused. A sufficiently powerful mind could destroy the universe. A user lacking sufficient focus will be killed by it. Boomstick: With it, Galactus killed Tyrant alongside a solar system! Wiz: Reed Richards reset reality with it to prevent the original escape Abraxas, a metaphysical embodiment of destruction and the antithesis of cosmic entity Eternity, whose is normally kept at bay by the energy Galactus gains from feeding. Boomstick: But when the Ultimates forced him into a Incubator, the same thing that made Galan Galactus, but they sped up the process. Now he's know as Galactus the Lifebringer! Wiz: He began to recreate planets he destroyed in the past and lacks the cosmic hunger, and is instead a endless wellspring of energy. Boomstick: This form allowed Galactus to defy Lord Chaos and Master Order, sending them running scarred. Hell, he PUNCHED Master Order's teeth out! Wiz: Being the World Eater, Galactus has accomplished a lot. He destroyed countless planets throughout the Marvel Universe, including the homeworld of the Skrulls and gave the Silver Surfer his powers, turning him from a mortal man to a being more powerful than most gods. Boomstick: He defeated the Fantastic Four and the Silver Surfer at the same time, and defeated the mutant Sphinx. Wiz: Doctor Doom states that a reality warping Cosmic Cube amplified by Anilhilus's Comsic Control Rod is a fraction of Galactus' power, and Stalemated the demon Mephisto in his own dimension, and had not fed recently. Mephisto's is virtually omnipotent in his own dimension, able to destroy galaxies on a whim. Boomstick: While needing to feed, he stalemated Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme, and defeated the Avengers multiple times! Wiz: He singlehandedly defeated Thanos, even getting Thanos to admit that he was the strongest enemy he has ever faced. And Thanos has many powerful enemies. Boomstick: Galactus defeated Ultron in the original Secret Wars, and while hungry, went head to head with Rachel Summer's when she possessed Phoenix Force, though he lost physically, drove her off with an emotional blow. Damn. We need ice for that. Wiz: While hungry, hd fought the In-Betweener, the physical embodiment of the balance between order and chaos, and destroyed the bulk of the Annihilation Wave. Boomstick: He and Odin decided to hold back in fear of destroying the universe in their fight. He was even winning until Odin did that headbutt! Even then Odin said that Galactus was much more powerful then him! Wiz: Took four Mad Celestials at once and managed to kill one before they combined their powers and defeated him, and they showed fear when they found out they knew about their plans. Boomstick: And After getting dragged into the Ultimate Marvel Universe and merged with his counterpart in that universe, attacked its Earth, and stomped all over its heroes, who could only stop him by sending him through a portal to the Negative Zone! Wiz: And during said merging, he beat Lord Chaos and Master Order, beings who were said by Thanos to be STRONGER than Galactus. Boomstick: He frightened off an massive alliance of aliens who were planning to destroy Earth by informing them the planet was under his protection and he would devour the homeworld of whoever attacked it first, and he help stopped the Annihilation Wave! Wiz: But Galactus is not without weaknesses. His Cosmic Hunger, requires him to absorb energy to sustain himself and the longer he goes without feeding, the weaker he gets, which is why he loses sometimes. But as the Lifebringer, he loses this weakness. Boomstick: He's also really arrogant, could only live with the lives he's taken by convincing himself that his existence serves a greater purpose than that other beings, and it stuck, so he can frequently be overconfident. Wiz: He also has a lack of skill in combat, almost always allowing himself to take hits instead of avoiding them and doesn't use his various powers as tactically as he could. Boomstick: But still, it you see this guy over the planet.....beg like hell someone can stop him. Galactus: No living thing dares i'gnore''' my call. For I am that which has always been, since this Universe was birthed from the ashes of the last. I am the hunger that dooms worlds. I am he who is beyond such frail Concepts as good and evil. I am Galactus.'' Bill Cipher (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK2XHepSadI) Wiz: Billions of years ago, when his own dimension was turning down, Bill Cipher waited for the gate between dimensions to open. Boomstick: When the gate opened, he saw the human race, and decided to use them as puppets! Bastard! Wiz: Then in the 90s, a scientist by the name of Stanford Pines was desperate. After stumbling across a cave that had incriptions on it, he summoned Bill and took a liking to him. Boomstick: However, after Fiddleford Mcgucket had fallen into the portal Ford was building, he saw what Bill was truly planning on doing. So Ford shut the portal down, and Bill was trapped in Gravity Falls. Wiz: But Bill remained deadly as ever. He one-shot the Time Baby, which would require 750 tons of force. Boomstick: He's almost omnipotent, but he prefers to drive his opponents insane before killing them. Wiz: And he should move at least over the speed of light. Boomstick: He can summon a forcefield to protect himself, and can regenerate any wounds. Wiz: Has a vast knowledge of everything and everyone in the universe and seems to always be watching everyone and everything. Boomstick: He can see into the future, and can see into the past, plus he outsmarted Ford Pines! Wiz: Bill seems to be good at persuading people to make deals with him, and can trick people easily. Boomstick: He also has Object Animation, where he can turn something inanimate into life! Wiz: Said former inanimate object will then fight for him. He also has apportation, as he can teleport anyone or anything wherever he wants. Boomstick: He can also reshape anything that has matter in into whatever he wants, like turning a person into a hammer or turning a bench into a gun. Wiz: He can Mind Control people into doing what he pleases and has Reality Warping, where he can go in and out of reality, alongside whomever he wants to bring with him, and it is his most notable power. Boomstick: Bill can summon whatever he wants or needs, and other reality warping abilities won't work on him! Wiz: Bill can also travel to other universes and realities almost instantly. Boomstick: Bill can enter people's minds, causing nightmares, and even gets stronger inside someone's mind. Wiz: He can see the future and the events that will occur, and can freeze time, reverse it or make it go forward. Boomstick: He can cause life-like illusions, clone himself with the clones having the same abilities, and can shoot lasers! Wiz: He can levitate, induce someone with nightmares, and can possess someone's body, but he needs to make a deal with them first. Boomstick: He can read minds and move stuff with his mind, generate blue flames, or red when pissed, from his hands, and can talk to people telepathy! Wiz: One of his dangerous abilities are the madness bubbles. They can ca the opponent to absolutely lose it, and he can summon as many as he can. It also shows different realities of the opponent. Boomstick: Also, if he is hurt, which is nearly impossible, he can regenerate. Plus he can....break....the fourth wall... *Bill appears* Bill: Hello, Wiz and Boomstick, I'm glad you are talking about how amazing I am! Wiz: This isn't good. Boomstick: Get out Dorito! Bill: Nope, now, I think we should just skip to this fight, so... *he turns Wiz and Boomstick into a chair and soda, respectively* *Bill appears* Bill: Hello, Wiz and Boomstick, I'm glad you are talking about how amazing I am! Wiz: This isn't good. Boomstick: Get out Dorito! Bill: Nope, now, I think we should just skip to this fight, so... *he turns Wiz and Boomstick into a chair and soda, respectively* Bill: Perfect, a seat and a drink! Well, as I sit back and relax, remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold BYE! AD Break (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Bill: Let's get this fight started! Fight Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Candidates for deletion